Maybe I Was Wrong
by LovingPipersBoys
Summary: Edward Cullen, the non believer in romance, finds that he may just be wrong when he meets a young man named Jacob Black. Edward/Jacob Slash. Warning for sex and language. One Shot


**Summary: **Edward Cullen, the non believer in romance, finds that he may just be wrong when he meets a young man named Jacob Black. Edward/Jacob Slash. Warning for sex and language.

**A/N: **Jacob is human in this one!

**Maybe I Was Wrong**

Why did this have to happen to me? Here I am, stuck on the side of the road as rain beats heavily against the earth and my car decides to basically give me the finger and stop working.

Wonderful.

So now I'm stuck on a deserted road in the middle of east bubba fuck in the pitch blackness of night, sitting in a car with a dead battery. I can hear my father's voice right now.

"_Edward son, it's time to change the car's battery. Don't forget to do it before you hit the road."_

I really should have listened.

I roll my eyes, sigh and lean back in my seat, allowing the soothing sound of the rain to calm me down. I could kick myself for taking the short cut that my brother Emmett had suggested, moron.

The fact that I'm a vampire and could run back to my house within seconds is besides the point. However if I did I would punch my brother in the face the moment that I arrived, right before my father laid into me with his classic lines of "I told you so" and "why don't you listen?".

I really should head home but I don't.

It's not that I don't want to , it's just that I get a little tired of the whole vampire thing sometimes.

Aside from the immortality and the ability to read minds I feel the whole thing is a little…well…boring.

It can also get very lonely.

I can honestly say that I have never been in love nor do I hold any high hopes of ever experiencing it first hand. I mean, I've read about it in books and even a few of those trashy romance novels, but the things that happen in those books are just too unrealistic.

Think about it.

Some guy meets some girl, has to dodge said girls annoying friends before he's rewarded with a smile and she disappears. Coincidences happen and they are fucking like rabbits by page fifty.

Real life does not work that way and sometimes I find myself flaming dumb ass authors who believe that their readers are stupid enough to buy their grossly misconstrued views of love and how one falls into it. I mean some books are just an insult to the readers intelligence. The plots are almost always preposterous, illogical, lame attempts at giving desperate housewives entertainment.

Some of these authors really should be shot. Besides, the book of my great love story would not be filled with such sappy, cheesy ass dribble.

It would be filled with lots of hot guy on guy action. Yep. I would be with someone who's hot, young, filled out in all of the right places and he would have skin darker than my own. Some nice thick hair for me to play in wouldn't hurt either.

He would be the heat to my chill, the fire to my frost and so much more.

He would have strong, skilled hands and would be able to melt me with just one look. This sexy boy toy would also possess a really big…

The thought makes me blush and I am glad that I am blanketed in the darkness of night so that I don't have to confront my own reflection. I am very quiet and reserved so this is something that I would only allow myself to hear (if that makes any sense). I wouldn't have the courage to say any of this to anyone.

Ever.

Maybe that's the reason why I'm still single. A little too closed off, a little too traditional…well except for the fact that I like guys…and want to get nailed up the…

Wow, too much information, even if it's only in my head.

So there you have it. I'm a gay vampire with emo tendencies that can't remember to change the battery in his car so that he doesn't get stuck on the side of the road thinking about horrible romance novels.

As well as his sad, lonely, loveless and sexless life.

Am I a catch or what?

I check my cell phone to call home but…of course…no signal.

An approaching shimmer of light gives me hope that there is life in this small town, as a car…no a truck pulls up behind me.

I can barely make out a tall figure as they head my way.

I really hope that he isn't some creepy old guy who wants to wear my skin as a blanket. This is after all the middle of nowhere U.S.A where all odd shit usually occurs. Trust me, I know these things, I've been around a long time.

Nothing shocks me any more.

I hear a tap on the window and because they are powered by my battery, I have to open the damn door to speak to him, managing to get my clothes all nice and wet.

Wonderful.

"Hey there. Are you ok?" the husky voice carries through the rain.

It was nice and deep and yet held a bit of youthfulness to it.

_Nice voice. I would love to see the rest of you. _I think to myself.

I am amazed by the fact that I can't hear his thoughts. I concentrate a little harder and still nothing.

Interesting.

"Hey, thanks for stopping. I think my battery died on me."

"Alright. Umm, let's see if I can give you a jump. Let me pull my car around. In the mean time just pop your hood."

I do as instructed and try to sneak a peek as the person in question walks away. However he's wearing a long and now fully drenched sweat jacket. The heavy down pour prevents me from seeing much of anything else and I grit my teeth in annoyance.

After he pulls the car around, he pulls out a light and attaches it to the now lifted hood. With my curiosity getting the best of me, I get out of the car and walk over to stand by him as he snaps the jumper cables into place.

I try to get a good look at his face but he keeps his head down.

I can see that he has strong, calloused, hands which meant that he worked with them on a daily basis. However, their callousness is in stark contrast to the youthfulness of his skin. He was a very hard working _young_ man with nice deeply tanned skin. As I try to get a good look at his face I notice long black hair sticking out from underneath his hoodie.

I mentally put three check marks down on my invisible list of criteria's.

"So was I right about the battery?"

"It looks that way. I need you to get back in the car and try to start it for me."

"Alright. Let's just hope this works."

_Not._

I want to know what this guy looks like.

I bet he's hot.

I get back in the car and try to start her up.

Nothing.

I open the door and look out at him. He signals for me to do it again…and…nothing.

I hear him turn off his car and I walk back over to the hood of mine before he could bend his head again.

The light showed me everything I needed to see.

He had a nice confident stroll that I thought was very sexy but his face…was simply gorgeous.

He had a strong jaw line, big dark eyes that had a seductive gleam to them. I could tell by the way that the sweatshirt clung to him that he was a very…umm…sturdy young man. His arms were huge and threatening to bust right out of his clothing.

Great, now I wanted to see him without his clothes.

"I have some bad news and some worse news for you my friend. Which would you like to hear first?" he grins.

His smile is unreal and his dimples are enough to get even the straightest man alive to stop and stare.

"Bad news." I say, trying not to stare at him.

"Ok, well, your battery is so dead that we can't even jump it. The bridge is also out due to flooding so I can't take you to a hotel."

"Which means that I'm going to have to sleep in my cold car in wet clothes? Great, just great. I seem to be batting a thousand tonight."

He laughs and I shiver. I wonder if he's into guys?

"Yeah, kind of sucks to be you right now."

He's now eyeing me. Or maybe eye fucking me?

Damn I wish that I could read this guys mind!

"Hmm, since I'm a nice guy I can take you back to my place for the night. It's not much but the bridge should be open by mid morning if it doesn't rain too much more and I can take you down to my shop and get you a new battery. You should be on your way in no time."

_Yes!_

Not wanting to appear too eager I joke.

"Who says that I want to go with you? You could be some crazy guy who wants to hack me into little pieces or some crazy shit like that."

_Yeah right, I'm a vampire. What the hell is he going to do to me? _

_A lot, I hope._

He laughs again, this time folding his arms across his chest and arching an eyebrow at me.

"Sorry to break it to you but I'm as boring of a guy as they come. The most exciting thing in my life is the latest issue of Hot Rod magazine and my mustang. But if you'd rather stay here and freeze your ass off then you're welcomed to it."

He spoke with a smile as he removed the jumper cables and his lamp before slamming the hood shut.

"Ok, you win." I say locking up my car and following him back to his.

Once inside we start heading down the dark road.

Obviously these people did not believe in street, or rather road lights.

After a few minutes of silence I decided to go on a fact finding mission.

"So, can I at least have your name?"

"My name's Jacob. Jacob Black. And you are?"

"Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you Jacob and thanks for helping me out."

"No problem."

"I hope that your wife won't be too upset about you bringing home a stranger this late in the evening."

"I'm not married. No wife, no girlfriend either." He says sending me a sideways glance.

Was he dropping hints?

"You?"

"Neither. I'm not the wife or girlfriend kind of guy Jake."

_Why the hell did I just say that? What if he hates gay guys? What if I pissed him off by calling him Jake? Edward, you are such an idiot. _

He shoots me another glance and I hold my breath unnecessarily. I see him lick his lips ever so slowly and my mind starts to race.

Then he smiles and I would blush, if I could.

"I see. That's…interesting."

He says nothing else the rest of the way to his house, or rather split level cottage in the middle of the woods. Once we run inside I am shocked by how updated the place is.

It had a gas fireplace in the living room where black leather furniture decorated the space rather nicely. There's a glass coffee table, with tons of auto magazines on it in the center of the sitting area along with two smaller glass end tables. To the left was a dinning room with a large cherry wood table and chairs. Behind it, I can just see into the kitchen. I can see that it has a shiny black and white marble floor and the refrigerator is black. In front of us is a mirror with a set of stairs behind it. Off of the living room is a glassed in patio. I am noticing a lot of windows in this place. I am also no wondering what it would be like to have Jacob taking me from behind, my hands fighting hard to keep me steady right up against those very same windows.

Jacob is at my side stripping himself of his soaked clothes right down to his underwear and I do the same.

But …Oh…My…God.

He is perfect in every single way possible. His stomach was rippled with abs of steal, his arms were bulging with muscles and were decorated in tribal tattoos, his legs tight and toned. His shoulder length hair was wet and stuck to his shoulders. I could now see that he was Native American and as hot as could be.

Damn was he perfect.

_Shit, listen to yourself Edward. You sound like one of those females from one of those romance novels that you just LOVE to read so much._

"Follow me." Says Jacob as he makes his way up the stairs and of course I don't hesitate, not even for a millisecond.

He kept smiling back at me with those dangerous dimples.

At the top of the stairs I see three bedrooms and one bathroom as well as a linen closet.

It was a very nice house.

We go into a bedroom that has dark red walls with white trim and hardwood floors. On the bed King sized bed was a white down comforter and four huge pillows.

"You can borrow some of my cousin's clothes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Jared won't mind. You can also use the shower at the end of the hall. There are towels in the closet to the right of the bathroom."

As he's talking I couldn't help but stare at him and I knew that he could feel it.

I see something wicked in his eyes as he walks dangerously close to me. I could feel his warm breath on my lips and I fight the urge to crash into his.

He then runs his hand over my chest, warmth pooled over me, his eyes freezing me in place.

"Unless you'd rather shower with me?"

He leans in even closer, biting his bottom lip and slides his hand down to my boxer briefs, where my hardness is now stretching the fabric.

I am at a lost for words. I can only moan at the feeling of his hands practically molesting me as I lean into his touch.

I suck my teeth in annoyance as he pulls away before leading me through his master suite and into his bathroom. He opens the glass doors and adjust the water as his hand reaches down to grope me through the thin material again before he gives them a quick tug.

"Lose them." He commands and I obey.

He also takes a moment to discard his own and now we're both naked. He loops an arm around my waist, crashing his body into mine and let's just say that Jack Black is a very…big boy…all over.

He pulls me into the shower with him, tossing me up against the wall, his lips never leaving mine.

My body responds in a way that I didn't even know it could.

He grinds into me, rubbing our hard cocks together, I gasp and he bites my lips pushing into me harder as the hot water forms white clouds around us.

His lips have now made their way to my neck and I breathe in his scent. It's amazing. I don't know how I didn't notice it until now. It was musky and heavy but it smelled so good, so tempting.

I fight the urge to drink his blood as he quickly switches our positions. He's now leaning against the granite of the shower walls, his hands gripping my ass as we deepen our kiss.

"Get on your knees for me handsome."

Like a fucking obedient pet I do as I'm told, kissing my way down his chiseled body until I get to the grand prize. I lick the head of his cock and I revel in the taste of his pre cum. It wasn't sweet but it wasn't salty or nasty either.

It was simply…Jacob.

His fingers run through my hair as I slowly and teasingly lick up and down his shaft. I look up to see him staring down at me, lust plastered all over his beautiful face.

I like what I see. Horny Jacob's face is even hotter then normal Jacob.

And that's saying something because both were extraordinary.

As my lips wrap around the head of his hardness, he places his hands on either side of my head, forcing me to take him in. A deep heavy moan fills the air as my mouth is stretched by his oversized cock, allowing him to slide down my throat.

I'm now thankful for the fact that I don't need to breathe.

His hips buckle into me as he fucks my mouth, I grab onto him tightly in an effort not to fall backwards. My head bobbing up and down his length.

"Ah…oh…shit…God…Edward You feel so good, don't stop."

I never knew that the sound of my own name would send chills up and down my spine. I pulled up and swirled my tongue around the head of his cock.

I reach up and I could feel his balls stiffening. That's when he reaches down, grabs my arms and pulls me off my knees and into a deep, rough, yet all so perfect kiss.

His body was so hot (in more ways than one) and I loved every minute as he rubbed up against me.

Suddenly the world seems to be spinning and I'm on fire as Jacob nibbles on that spot right near the base of my neck.

How is it possible for someone to know your body so well without having even meeting you before…the two of you fuck in his shower?

_You are such a man whore Edward Cullen._

He then sucks on my nipples, hard. I grab onto his arms and I'm amazed by how hard they are and I love it. He then sits on the shower's bench, taking my ass in his hands and pushing me forward.

I have a puzzled look on my face and he looks up at me and grins.

"Sorry sexy but Jacob Black doesn't get on his knees for anyone."

Alpha male bastard!

I want to respond but my thoughts become jumbled in my mind as he grabs my ass takes me into his mouth. I nearly scream at the sensation. He is so good at what he does. My head is spinning and I can feel a tingling within my core as my fingers get tangled up in his long wet locks.

He goes at me like a man who needs this, a man who needs me to survive and I'm so close to cumming.

"Jacob…oh…ah…ah…I'm…I'm." And just before it could happen he pulls back.

He kisses me again before turning me around so that my back was to him. He guides me so that one leg was up on the bench, my back is now slightly arched and ready to receive him.

Talk about a fantasy come true.

He wanted to fuck me and I was going to let him.

He rubbed his stiff cock up and down the crack of my ass, I shivered. Damn I wanted this so bad, I wanted him so bad.

I could feel the warmth of the water sliding down between my cheeks as Jacob parted them. It only added to the pleasure of his tongue as the Native gave me the best rim job that I have ever had.

It felt great as I threw my head back in sheer ecstasy.

After a few minutes I feel the tip of his cock at my entrance. He then, very gently, slides his hard cock into my asshole and began to gently fuck me, stretching me, filling me, my hole gripping his long, thick member tightly. It was nice and slow at first, his hands resting on my hip and shoulder as he picked up the pace.

I have never felt so good in my life as his hand reaches around and begins stroking me. I threw my head back as I moan, taking in every inch of Jacob, feeling his pubic hair on my dick filled ass.

I could tell by his thrust that he a was about to cum…and so was I.

"Shit…your tight ass is about to make me cum baby." He leaned over and panted into my ear.

With a few more thrust me pulled out of me, spinning me around to face him.

He took me in his hand as I took him in mine. We stroked each other as our tongues wrestled wildly, adding to our impending release.

My grip was almost bruising and so was his.

Our motions were swift as we brought each other to the edge and crashed over it.

Our bodies convulsed together as we came all over each others stomachs, the running water washing the evidence away.

We held on to each other until our bodies had slowed down, my head resting on his shoulder. When we were finally able to move we washed each other up and moved on to his bedroom.

Silence fell upon us and I could tell that Jacob was tired.

"So," he begins as we shift onto our sides, his arms wrapped around my waist.

I could get used to this.

"Did you enjoy yourself Mr. Cullen?"

"You mean did I enjoy you kidnapping me and dragging me to your cottage in the woods for mind blowing sex?"

He laughs.

"Yeah, that's one way to look at it."

"Then yes, I did."

"So do you live close by? I've never seen you around here because if I did, I would have remembered it."

"I live in Forks with my family. We just moved here about two months ago."

"That's only like fifteen minutes from here. I guess that you guys don't get out too much."

"No, not yet. We're still getting to know the area."

_And plus we're vampires so it's not like you'll be running into us in the dairy section any time soon. But that's something that we would discuss later. Much, much later._

"I see. If you want I could take you to a few places tomorrow, if you'd like."

"That would be great Jacob."

"Maybe we could go out to get something to eat?"

"Are you asking me, someone you don't know on a date?"

"Well how else am I going to get to know you? After all, the blow job that you gave me has earned you my complete and total attention. Unless you have a better offer from someone else."

I smile. Even if I did, I would so kick their ass to the curb for the tall, tan and sexy guy laying right behind me.

"There's no one else, yet."

"Is that a threat?" He says slightly giving my neck a bit.

"Not if you can keep me interested. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Absolutely. You know, you really should break down again in La Push soon , Edward." He says kissing the back of my neck.

"If you keep doing that Jacob Black I just might."

Off my words he snuggles up closer to me and kisses me lightly on the neck and I do believe he keeps hitting my spot on purpose.

I smile.

This could get very interesting.

Maybe corny shit does happen in real life. Maybe there is some merit to all of those romance novels, and if things go according to my plans with Jacob then I will be able to admit something that I normally never would.

That maybe, just **maybe, I was wrong.**


End file.
